Family Reunion
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: John was having difficulties. Sure, he had expected some things to change in his absence. But he had never expected his eldest son to be in a relationship with a strange angel. Eventual Sam/Gabriel and more characters thrown in for fun. Enjoy!
1. Difficulties

Family Reunion

Chapter 1: Difficulties

John was having difficulties. He had come back to his boys a little too late. They were grown up now, in their own relationships, living their own lives. But John was proud of them because Dean and Sam had stuck together, through it all, never abandoned each other. Or if they did, they always came crawling back. Why? Because they were family. And John was just glad to be a part of this family once more. But he was still having difficulties.

He had come back around dinner, showing up at Bobby's place. It hadn't been all too much of a surprise. His two boys had already known he would be coming 2 weeks in advance. But you still couldn't fake the priceless looks on their faces, the hugs that seemed to last for hours. They had changed. A lot. For one thing, Sammy was acting like more of an adult, and he seemed stronger and more capable as well. And Dean, well it seemed like he had gotten softer. In a good way mostly, but also in a way that John just could not accept. Not yet anyway. He wanted to ease back into their lives, give it time, but it looked like he wasn't getting what he wanted.

So there he sat. All five of them were gathered around the small table, eating and talking happily. John frequently looked over at the angel, who he had only met an hour before. He was strange and something about him was unsettling. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. The way Dean looked over at this so called angel, whose name was Catel or something, gave him a little too much information on how much his eldest had really changed during his unexpected absence. And what even made it all worse, if possible, was that the angel gave his son the same looks. Looks of love and affection across the table. John looked away in disgust. He had seen enough to last him a lifetime.

He had been introduced to the angel by Dean, who had put an arm around him which John stupidly thought was nothing at first, until he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. He swore, the way the angel looked at his son, like he was imagining all the things to wanted to do with him, do to him, made him want to crush his bones and throw them in hell. But he could easily tell that as long as his son was around, the angel wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. Neither of them had had time for much discussion yet, but tomorrow him and Dean would have a nice long talk about his little angel friend. He could not say boyfriend, it would only make him gag.

Sam acted completely normal when it came to their relationship. It was clear that the angel was a friend to him as well, and he labeled it as completely normal, the fact that his older brother was dating an angel, a male angel. John just stared at him wanted to strangle him and his entire family. How much had he really missed? Was this all just some sort of joke? Or did his son secretly like men now? What was so special about this angel? What could he give him that a girl couldn't? John was determined to find out exactly what made this angel tick.

The angel was relatively nice to him, he just didn't talk much was all. And how could he when he was so busy concentrating on staring at his son with divine love every single little chance he could get. But John still didn't trust him, didn't know enough about him to trust any part of him. Sam had told him in the brief minutes before dinner that they had been together for seven months. Seven months! Since when did Dean ever hold a relationship that long? And then Sam had said, "He's happy, Dad." and walked away. Since when did that change a damn thing? One thing was for sure, this family reunion was getting stranger and stranger by the second.

So here he was, sitting at a table with his gay son, an angel, and the rest of his dysfunctional family, both in blood and in bond. And John was still having difficulties.

To be continued shortly...


	2. Wake Up Call

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 2: Wake Up Call**

**Part 1**

John woke up to the sounds of excited voices downstairs and laughing from the bedroom across from his. He quickly pulled on some clothes and tiptoed to peek through the door. He had recognized the laughter because it was his son's, but he was shocked beyond belief to see who he was laughing at. That stupid angel. John must have let his mind slip by the fact that people who were together usually shared the same room, he just never expected it. And he had hoped to never see it. He was about to clear his throat before he thought better of it. He was curious to see how close his eldest really was to this angel. So he took a deep breath and cursed himself for watching this.

"Come on, Dean. Just pick something to wear. I'm starving and I smell pancakes downstairs."

"Just wait a minute, Cas."

Cas? What, was that some sort of nickname he had for him? Ugh! He wanted to gag right there and then but he held his tongue and waited for who knew what to happen.

"I want to wear something nice."

"For your dad?"

"Yeah. We're finally reunited and I should look…nice."

Castiel walked up to him, who was currently holding several shirts up and staring into an old wicker mirror.

"I'm sure your dad will like whatever you wear."

Dean turned around to kiss him and Castiel wrapped his arms around him. Before Dean almost dropped the shirts he turned away.

"Come on, Cas. Help me decide."

"Well then, he pointed at a fancy purple shirt and navy blue tie, that's nice."

Dean smiled, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read my mind and always pick the sexiest shirt."

Cas smiled and gazed into his vivid hazel eyes.

"You don't need nice shirts, Dean. You're already sexy to me.

Dean stripped in front of his angel and smiled at him too. He slipped the shirt on and let him button it and tie the tie for him. The hunter smiled and leaned in to kiss his angel this time, for as long as he could make it last. When they pulled away the hunter ran a hand through his angel's hair to make it look presentable.

"Now there's **my** sexy angel."

They both kissed and then Dean stuck a hand in his pants and dragged the smiling angel out the door.

Meanwhile, John was swallowing every few seconds to prevent himself from screaming at his son asking him what the hell he was doing, and what the hell had he just become. John shook his head. This was just wrong. He had never seen anything more disturbing. He'd rather handle a demon any day, than accept that his son was gay and dating an angel. He figured if the kissing was too much for him to handle, then whatever else was bound to come next would drive him to sudden suicide.

Somebody please help me. And please, help my son.

John ran back to his room barely in time before the two headed out the door and downstairs. He suddenly lost his appetite and realized he would rather jump out the window than head downstairs to eat pancakes with his dysfunctional family. But then Bobby knocked on the door and all previous actions and thoughts flew out the window the second he opened his mouth.

"Come down to breakfast, John. Got a real treat for you. And you better have an appetite."

John sighed and followed his older friend downstairs. He knew full well he was being led down to his death and ultimate destruction.

**Part 2**

Everyone was seated when he came down. Bobby was at the head of the table, John sat next to Castiel, and on the opposite side Dean was next to Sam. His youngest threw a warning gaze at him, and he already knew what it meant. Any unnecessary comments about Dean and Castiel's relationship would lead to arguments, and Sam would be forced to step in and insult his own father because of it. John sat down and sighed, feeling like a two year old. But as much as it pained him to admit it, Sam was right, it was better for him to be on his best behavior. He didn't want to insult Bobby on top of it all, cause he knew he would take fighting at his table personal. During the course of breakfast it was far from quiet. There were plenty of chocolate pancakes being passed around and John finally got to hear Castiel's voice close up. He noticed that it was deep and often unemotional, unless he was addressing Dean of course. Sam was talking up a storm and asked John far too many questions for him to not get annoyed. But he held back and pushed down the anger and confusion because this was his family, and he wasn't going to screw up this reunion. Not yet anyway.

"Dean…How many pancakes must you eat?"

John watched as Dean eyed the angel from across the table.

"I'm hungry, Cas."

The hunter winked at him from across the table.

"Hungry for pancakes and for love."

Both their smiles matched as Dean kicked his chair back and pulled Castiel up to kiss him passionately on the lips.

"Mmm", Cas pulled away to lick the chocolate off his lips that was given to him from Dean's, and wiped the chocolate off his hunter's lips before sitting down.

John watched in horror and noticed how Sam didn't even hardly notice, he was talking to Bobby. How could his family treat this like it was the most normal thing in the world? He dropped his fork loudly onto his plate and put on the best disgusted face that he could muster up. Sam started to throw chocolate chips at the angel and then Dean threw a handful at Sam.

"Guys, get a room!" Sam laughed and Bobby smiled, happy as could be at his reunited family. They were all so happy.

"Hey, Dean yelled, no on throws chocolate chips at **my** angel!"

That was it. The way that his son said **my** just completely did it. John shoved his plate aside and cleared his throat.

"Could I eat my breakfast in peace?"

He didn't dare look over at Bobby or Sam, his gaze was fixed primarily on Dean. He just could not hold it in anymore.

"Who the hell are you, son?"

Dean just stared at him, red as a tomato and not daring to turn away.

"I came back for this? I came back to see this?"

"Dad…"

"Shut up, Sam. What the hell is going on around here! Who is this!" he pointed an accusing finger at Castiel.

"You seriously expect me to believe he's an angel? Why the hell is he part of my family. This is my family and I know what's best!"

He turned to face Castiel and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What have you done to my son?"

Everything went quiet after that, since John wanted to put a whole lot of emphasis on that last statement. But luckily, it didn't last long.

John quickly got up, having just about enough.

"I'll clear away the dishes."

Dean was still red in the face and Sam stood up awkwardly, trying to see if going to Dean was a good idea or not. Bobby was angrily glaring at John and then out of nowhere that angel stood up and after everything that had just happened said…

"I'll help."

So they both walked into the kitchen and wondered who would talk first.

"So…You're dating my son."

"Yes. I am Castiel."

He extended his hand but the hunter was still too frustrated to extend his.

"Do you love him?"

"I assure you, I love Dean more than anyone else in the world."

John turned quickly and nearly hit Castiel in the face.

"If you **ever **hurt him, you will be dead long before you realize what you've done. Understand me?"

The angel backed away and nodded, and John got to see something he never expected to see. A very scared angel.

"I will never hurt him, sir."

John nodded and turned around. When he looked back the angel was gone.

**Part 3**

Meanwhile, Sam had quietly walked Dean back upstairs.

"What makes him think he has the right?"

"Dean…"

"No Sam. I'm not just gonna sit by and let him insult my angel."

"You're right, Dean. Dad was way out of line. But believe me, he's gonna pay for it sooner or later."

"How would you know?"

"Because, I'm gonna make sure he does myself."

Dean smiled and his brother hugged him till his tears subsided. When he looked up his angel, **his **angel was standing in the doorway. Sam was the last to notice, he got up and smiled as he left the two.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

"Dean, it's not your fault. I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

They both embraced and as Castiel pushed his hunter back onto the bed and swept his arms around him, he felt something he had never felt before. He felt safe in Dean's arms, safe from his father especially.

**Part 4**

Bobby was the only one left at the table, sitting there, head in his hands, speechless beyond belief by what had just happened. He never should have let John eat at the same table as Cas. It was a mistake from the get go, and he was just too dumb and too damn blind to see it. And now, he felt like he was the one at fault. He still saw the pained look on Dean's face and he wished he could just rewind time and hope to hell he would never see that look. This was really eating him up inside. They couldn't even eat breakfast together. Why the hell was John even still around if he couldn't accept his family after everything that had happened to them? Why in the world wasn't he packing his bags yet? Why…?

John shuffled into the room and took a seat near Bobby. The best he could do was stare down at his hands while the head of the household thought about how quick he could get to his gun so he could shoot the ungrateful Winchester before him. Why wasn't he throwing his sorry ass out of the house right now?

"You done with the making people feel like crap gig?"

John shook his head and looked up at him.

"Don't you give me that. It's your own damn fault we're in this mess in the first place. What is it with you Winchesters? You can never just keep your mouths shut, always have to speak your mind no matter how much it'll hurt someone."

He shook his head in disbelief and walked off to the living room. He noticed Castiel outside the window pacing and stuck his head out the door.

"Hey Cas? Get back inside. I feel better if I know where everyone is."

He whispered, "I'm sure Dean needs you right now."

He nodded and headed upstairs, leaving the two hunters staring up at him.

"Didn't say I wanted you to follow me in here, John."

"Thought you wanted to talk."

"What's there to talk about? Except the fact that you're a pig headed and selfish jerk towards your family."

"Bobby, don't lecture me on this."

"Don't tell me what I can't do cause this is for your own good! I care about those boys in there, they're like sons to me. And if you think you can just waltz on in here and tell them who they can date and how they can live their lives, well then you got another thing coming you idjit."

Bobby poured himself a drink cause he was gonna need it.

"You can't pick your family, John. You gotta let them find their own way, find their own happiness. Love whoever they can find because this job is rough and you know that. You have no idea what they've been through since their father left them. Especially Dean. He went to hell and back, and he was rescued by that angel and you're gonna tell me that that doesn't mean anything? You seriously gonna tell me that that's not love?"

"Bobby listen…"

"No! You listen!"

"I am sick and tired of your bullheaded opinions. I'm glad you're back okay. But while you're back how's about showing your sons and that angel of theirs a little respect."

"I don't know if I can do that, Bobby."

"Do it for, Dean. Don't question why he fell in love with that angel in the first place. Just accept that he did and be happy about it. Cause I sure as hell am happy he's found someone."

"I just can't accept this, Bobby. This is just too much for me."

Bobby nodded, the heat and rage in him starting to subside and just making him too damn tired to care about anything anymore. He poured himself another glass of scotch and sat back down on the couch. John followed his lead.

"I didn't even know angels existed, Bobby."

"You think I had an easy time believing it? But that's your boy in there, John. And you gotta do what's best for him."

"You really think this is best for him?"

Bobby glared at the idjit sitting before him, "That angel loves Dean, and more importantly Dean loves that angel. So you go in there and you apologize, John Winchester. Or so help me god I will bring Castiel down here to throw you back in hell."

John sighed and lifted his head out of his hands. He was slow when he walked upstairs, trying to think of what to say, trying to wonder why he was doing this in the first place.

"Cause Bobby will stick that angel on my ass. And if not, he'll kill me himself", he mumbled as he reached the room.

He took a deep breath and pushed the door open lightly.

**Part 5**

So much for doing what Bobby had wanted him to do.

Dean and Castiel were in bed together. His son was asleep and currently lying in the arms of that angel. He was brushing his hair with his fingers, and there was a strange object he was placing onto him. Wait…Was that a trench coat?

"You're safe with me my hunter", the angel whispered into Dean's ear, smiling at the peaceful figure he held.

John felt someone behind him and turned. It was Sam. He smiled at him reassuringly and motioned towards the two figures in the room. John looked back. And that was when John finally saw what Sam saw. It was weird. But it was love. It had taken him this long to notice it but he finally did, no matter how strange this love was to him, it was still that familiar four letter word. The love between a hunter and his angel. He felt Sam place a hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear.

"That's what love is, Dad."

He walked away and John stood there for the next five minutes, never daring to look away.

"Nothing will ever harm you."

The angel's whispers echoed inside his head. Was this real? Was this what he was really seeing? Was this really love?

But he would still never understand love like that. Not for a long while and maybe not even then.

**Coming up in Chapter 3…**

**More Dean & Cas love, Sam gets a call from a certain angel, and Bobby and John get into some more heated discussion…**


	3. Restless

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 3: Restless**

**Part 1**

John could not sleep. And what was worse was the reason why he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, he tried to think about how happy he should be that he was out of the pit and back. He tried to think about Sam and Bobby, how happy everyone was that he was back. How they had welcomed him back with open arms and smiles. But no. All he thought about was his son. What he was putting him through, what he was trying to get him to accept. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't about to just accept the new member of his family. He had gotten up more than once during the course of the night to check on Dean, to make sure the angel wasn't harming him. But they both were asleep. And he was glad, cause he couldn't face either of them right now. He would try to get through to Dean. Try to make him see his point of view. If he was gonna be losing sleep because of this problem, then he would fix it. Any way he could. He sighed and closed his eyes, screaming at his brain to shut off and telling himself things would change in the morning.

When dawn came he decided to stop trying and he dragged his ass out of bed to get in the shower. He stayed in there for over an hour, allowing the steaming water to soothe his aching limbs, stiff neck, and suffering thoughts. He walked downstairs, not bothering to see if his son was in his room. He had the whole rest of the day to talk to him. He found downstairs empty, except for one person. His youngest. He was currently on the phone in the kitchen, and John held back to listen.

"I'm so glad you called. No, nothing's wrong. I just miss you so much. Yeah, dad came back yesterday. How do you think things went? I've been trying to keep Dean calm and hoping to hell Castiel didn't get righteousness all of a sudden. Although let me tell you, if this keeps up I hope he does. I really need you here. I think it would really help everyone, especially Dean and Cas. So how much longer are you going to be? No, I know. I don't want to rush you. Know how busy you are. But just hurry okay? Cause I don't know how much longer I can be without you. See you then. Love you too, Gabe."

Sam hung up, sighed, and stared out the window hoping to see Gabriel in the distance, despite what he had just told him. John was inches away from breaking the silence. Gabe? Who was Gabe? A love interest? No, John Winchester shook his head. He definitely could not deal with that right now. He would just have to ignore it and either wait till this stranger came, or until he asked Sam about it. He turned around and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Oh. Dad you scared me."

"Morning Sam. Who was that?"

"Uh, no one just a friend."

"Sure."

John decided not to push right now.

"I'm starving. Where is everyone?"

"Outside. Bobby left some eggs and toast over there. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Fine, John lied, what's everyone doing outside?"

"Dunno. Bobby's working on some cars but they're probably all just talking."

Sam quickly put on a coat and stepped out the door with his father following. Not being alone with him would be a lot less awkward.

**Part 2**

Bobby was adding some touch ups to a truck, repainting the hood and cleaning up the backseat. Sam headed toward him, handing him a plate he had brought out with him.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem Bobby. Need any help?"

"Yeah, car has a flat in the front on your side. Think you can fix it quick?"

"No problem."

John walked over to them, wanting to be in the shade away from the majority of the cold and the snow that had fallen last night.

"Morning Bobby."

"Morning John."

The older hunter didn't look up and John didn't care. He looked out from the garage into the distance where his Impala was parked and saw Dean and the angel on the roof talking. He watched them for a while, making him forget all about his appetite and that Sam and Bobby were there watching. Sam looked up and watched them both as well.

"It's not nice to stare you two."

"We're bored, Bobby" Sam pouted.

"Well then help me with this other car. Needs a few touch ups too."

Sam turned away but John continued watching. He wondered what they were talking about. He wondered when he would have the guts to go over there and confront his son.

"John, help Sam would you."

He didn't argue. He knew perfectly well Sam didn't need help, Bobby just wanted him to keep his mind off the two for a while, before they all got into another argument. So he helped. But it didn't help him. Because the only thing he could think about, the only thing he could ever think about was those two over there, on his car, disgracing his family. And he didn't like it. He didn't like it one little bit.

Sam went back inside when he had finished. John had half a mind to follow and talk about some serious matters that needed to be talked about. But he stayed put and looked up from the car he was working on to see Dean and the angel still on the car. Bobby took a break and stood next to him.

"Let them be, John. They're happy."

"Well I'm not."

Sam walked past him carrying a couple plates of food.

"What is it gonna cost your family for you to be happy? Cause your sons have already given enough."

"That's for me to decide, Bobby. Sam was talking on the phone to someone before. Have any idea who it was?"

Oh shit, Bobby thought, not now, not this soon, none of us need this right now. He shook his head no and tried to make his facial expressions look convincing to the Winchester before him, who could easily sniff out lies just like he could. But what could he do? This was Sam's business. He didn't have the right to butt in and he didn't think he'd have the courage to anyway.

"No idea. That's something you need to talk to Sam about."

John nodded angrily and grew impatient.

"Something's going on around here. If there's something you're not telling me, don't think I won't find out."

"I have no doubt that you will, John."

"Is my son in a relationship?"

"Yes John, your son's in love with an angel."

John shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah Bobby, I already know that. And it sickens me."

"Well it's about time you deal with it, John Winchester. Or this will end badly for you."

"Is that a threat?"

Bobby laughed inwardly. If only the father knew both his sons were in love with angels. And if only he knew the ways he thought of every second in his mind to make the hunter pay, to kick him out of his house and say never to come back or he'll be dead.

"Grow up you idjit."

And with that Bobby turned his back on him and walked to the family he truly loved off in the distance. The family he would never leave for anything. And as far as he was concerned, if John really didn't want to be a part of that family, he would be fine with it. He would be just fine.

**Part 3**

Castiel and Dean were talking about the most random things. Dean was still teaching Cas human ways and feelings even after all this time, cause he still had much to learn. And the hunter really enjoyed talking with Cas. He was a great listener and he always knew what to say to cheer Dean up. They talked about Bobby and Sam, pie and cake, angels and demons. And of course they spent about half their time kissing. How could Dean not with his angel's soft lips and a body meant to be touched and caressed. And he loved it when Cas held him, stroking his fingers through his hair, and kissing his forehead talking to Dean about happy things and moments when he was distressed or tired. Telling him how much he truly loved Dean and how he would rather die than ever leave his side. Dean smiled and kissed his angel thinking about all of this. They were perfect for each other, even Sam and Gabe seemed to think so. Castiel called them the perfect couple as well, and they both loved it when they spent time with Sam and Gabriel. That was when things really got fun and interesting. Dean hoped Gabriel would be here soon, he always knew what to say and how to act in situations like this. And maybe his father would accept his relationship with Cas if he knew his little brother was in a relationship as well, and met Gabriel. Even though Gabriel was often a bad influence. Dean laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about Gabe. Miss his sense of humor."

"I miss him too, Dean. But I'm sure he'll be here soon. Then everything will get better."

"Yeah", Dean convinced himself, maybe."

In fact, the only thing they didn't talk about was yesterday. Castiel had enough sense to stay away from that subject. They were both ashamed of themselves, and promised themselves secretly to be different the next time around.

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Castiel."

"Oh look, your brother has come to bring us breakfast."

Dean looked up and stuck his tongue out at Sam.

"Bad timing, Sammy. Me and Cas here were talking about some personal things, and I have plans for him in the next few minutes."

Sam tossed the plate at Dean and twisted his face up in disgust.

"That's disgusting, Dean. Too much info."

"He speaks the truth, Sam."

The angel leaned in to kiss his hunter and Sam turned around briefly.

"I just got a call from Gabe."

They both pulled away and showed their intense interest.

"When's he gonna get here?" Dean sure hoped it was soon.

"In a few days. He's trying to hurry. I just wished he would get here sooner."

"Me too" Cas and Dean said simultaneously.

"Hopefully he brings some candy like the last time", Dean smiled.

"Is that all you can think about? Candy?"

"But he always brings the good stuff, Sam."

Sam shook his head and looked around the area, hoping his angel would pop out of the bushes. He didn't. Castiel felt for Sam, he really did. He realized how much he loved his brother and knew what his long absence was doing to him. He could not even begin to imagine what his own absence would do to Dean. It would destroy him and he would probably cry himself to sleep every night. He scooted closer and kissed Dean on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I will never leave you, Dean."

Sam watched them happily and knew everything would be perfect if only Gabriel were here. They would probably be having a snowball fight right this very minute. He didn't get much sleep last night and he hoped he would get at least a few hours tonight. But he doubted it. He watched as Bobby walked up to them but couldn't really grasp on to it. He only thought of Gabriel. And wondered how much he missed him wherever he was.

"Morning Bobby."

Bobby looked up at the two still on the roof and smiled.

"Morning you two. Your dad's coming."

Dean nodded, "Thanks for the warning."

"Sure thing. Sam, you okay? Sam!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Bobby. I'm fine."

"Thinking about your angel?"

Sam nodded in sadness.

"I feel for you, kid. But he'll be here soon. I'm sure he's depressed without you too."

Sam managed to smile for Bobby and they all gathered closer as John gained on them. Sam put his mind in full protective mode. His big brother and Cas needed him. And he was gonna be there all the way.

**Part 4**

Dean tensed up when his father stepped in his line of view and Castiel, sensing his distress and fear, put his vessel in harm's way. No one would harm his hunter physically nor emotionally while he was there. He would protect him in every way. So be bit back down his own fear for the huge monster lumbering towards them and kept his sworn promise. Protecting his hunter no matter what happened. He wanted to pull out his wings and wrap them around Dean, but thought better of it and decided to save it for later.

"Thanks Cas. But I should be the one to deal with this."

"I will not leave your side, Dean."

Dean nodded gratefully and looked over at Sam, who had also walked closer to Dean. He was there for him as well and so was Bobby, who had just appeared to lean against the Impala and keep a close eye on John. Dean wasn't alone. He knew that more than ever now. He relaxed as much as he could and took a deep breath.

"Morning" John nodded in Dean's direction.

"Morning Dad."

"You guys think you can give me and my son a moment alone?"

Bobby nodded to Sam, who was very reluctant to leave Dean like this. Castiel shared glances with him, which told Sam everything he needed to know. Cas wouldn't leave Dean. He was safe in the angel's arms, and that was what enabled Sam to walk away.

"Including you" John glared at Castiel.

He shook his head, "You will harm him, if not physically than emotionally. I am afraid I will not leave."

"He's my son!"

John's temper was flaring up and Dean could see it clear as day. He didn't want Castiel to be caught in the crossfire. This was his problem, and he was gonna deal with it. No matter what it took. He knew the look to give Cas if he wanted to be taken away. And as much as he wanted to show this to Cas, he didn't because now was the time to man up and say, no one disses my angel and me like last time. It was time. And he wouldn't run this time.

"It's okay, Cas."

"Are you sure?"

Dean gave Castiel a look they had shared for the past few months now. It told Castiel that Dean needed this. So as much as he hated himself for doing it, let alone thinking it, he nodded and slipped off the roof to melt away into the distance. But he wouldn't let himself go too far, in case his hunter needed him after all.

Sam walked up to him angry as hell, "I thought you said you were going to stay with him!"

"He wished for me to go."

"And why would that matter! He needs you, Cas. He doesn't know what he's doing."

Bobby stepped in, "No Sam, Dean and Cas are right. Dean needs to do this on his own. He has to make his dad understand, and only he can do it."

Sam wasn't convinced and was a second away from running back to his only brother. But instead he hung back and prepared for the worst to happen. The three watched the two in the distance. Something would happen, they all knew, it was all just a matter of time.

"I hate this" Sam spat out.

"And you think we don't boy?"

He looked up at Bobby and saw how much pain this was causing him. But it was nothing compared to the look the angel had on his face. That look said it all. That was his lover over there, and he felt it his duty to protect him. So if Castiel held back, Sam and Bobby held back too.

**Part 5**

Dean put on his best serious and angry face and stepped down from the protection of his baby to confront his father.

"Dad, I'm warning you…"

"What are you thinking, Dean? An angel? A freakin angel?"

"I love him, Dad. And I don't care what you think."

"I came back, Dean. I came back hoping you and Sam would be happy and in relationships but not this! Never this!"

"You weren't supposed to come back! Who the hell said you could come up here and tell me what to do! I'm not a little kid anymore, I'm done following your orders! I'm done with it!

"You better watch your tone with me, son. Don't forget I'm the reason you're still here."

"And a hell of a lot of good it did for me too. Giving my soul for Sammy, being tortured in hell, putting me through that pain when you died. No Dad. I'm living my life cause you weren't here when I needed you the most. Screw you, Dad."

"Don't blame me for your problems. I never told you to sell your soul for Sam and I never told you to take my death the way you did. They were all your choices, Dean!"

"What are you talking about? How could I not save Sam? My entire life you've been drilling the same damn words in my head! Take care of Sammy, look after him cause that's always your job. That's the only job you got. And guess what Dad? I did it. I did what you asked and look what it got me."

"You're still my son and you're still gonna do what I tell you! Cause don't ever forget I know what's best for you!

"You never knew what was best for me! Castiel saved me and I love him and I'm not going to stop loving him just cause you decided to show your face around here. What right do you have, Dad? Where are you going to draw the line this time? Cause my line is drawn. I will never give up Cas because I would rather give up you."

"You're gonna listen to me son, if it's the last thing you ever do. I'm your father and even if I have to drag you out of here and back onto the road to make you listen, I will. Don't think I won't."

"Oh really, then give it your best shot Dad. But you're gonna have to kill me."

"I can't believe it. This is the thanks I get for returning. My own son ditches me for an angel."

"You ditched me first, Dad."

"You're coming with me, Dean."

"I'm not going anywhere without my angel."

John advanced, wanting more than anything to smack some sense into his son. To get him to see the light. He noticed his son didn't back down, so he took the punch he threw him. It only gave him a cracked lip, but John was just beginning. But before he walked an inch closer to him, the angel shielded him with the angriest look on his face he had ever seen. It was the look of death. But John didn't care, he was too stubborn to back down now.

"Get away from him" Castiel warned as John advanced a second time.

"Get out of my way."

"You will never touch him again. I should kill you right now but I'm not. For Dean's sake. Don't ever forget that I will put you down in a second."

"Same goes for you, vermin with wings."

Castiel growled and unfurled his wings, wrapping them protectively around Dean. John was so shocked to see them, to notice how huge and real they were, how powerful they looked, how black they were. He stepped back but regretted it because Bobby was on him like water on fire. The older hunter punched him but he wasn't strong enough to handle him. He had Bobby pinned down to the ground in the snow in a matter of seconds. Sam turned out to be his savior.

"Get off him" he warned his father.

John looked up into the face of a gun and his son, who was holding it.

"You won't shoot me, Sam."

"You wanna bet?" He pointed it at his chest and cocked it.

Sam looked over at Dean and Cas to see if they were okay. He nodded at Cas and he nodded back to him, grateful. Mere seconds later they vanished, Dean protected in Castiel's wings. He turned back to his father.

"Now."

John stood up and Bobby took his place next to Sam. He gave the gun to the older hunter.

"You really screwed things up, Winchester", Bobby had nothing more to say.

They both stared at the angry figure before them, who stared at them before walking back towards the house.

"I thought he would change for Dean, Bobby. I really did."

"I know, Sam. I know."

Bobby put his hand on the kid's shoulder and sat on the hood of the Impala, utterly spend and utterly restless due to this terrible family reunion.

**Coming up in Chapter 4…**

**Cas gets angrier, Dean doesn't what to do, Sam grows even more depressed without his angel, and Bobby still struggles to get through to John…**


	4. Heart to Heart

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 4: Heart to Heart**

**Part 1**

Castiel didn't know where to take Dean, all he knew was that he had to get him as far away from there as possible. He felt so much better with him in his arms, staying at Bobby's and trying to make this all work had been a bad idea. And his hunter had payed for it. What was he thinking? He should have kept his promise both to Dean and to Sam, he shouldn't have left him. And now all he could do was look back in vain and regret. He searched out for an empty motel room and found one quickly, immediately placing Dean on the bed and sitting down next to him. His wings gently unwrapped from the hunter and retreated into his vessel.

"Thanks Cas."

"I should not have left you."

"No, that needed to be done."

"What was solved? Why must you put yourself in harm's way?"

Dean looked straight in his angel's eyes.

"He knows how serious my love is for you."

"But he still does not accept it."

"I don't care," he said bitterly.

Dean winced as Castiel dabbed at his swollen lip.

"Sorry. Look what he did to you."

"It's just my lip, Cas."

"I can't bear to think what would have come next if I had not stepped in."

"You worry about me too much."

Castiel smiled, pushing his hunter down to lay flat on his back.

"You are beautiful and I'll kill anyone who abuses that."

Dean pulled Cas down to lay next to him, and after about ten minutes his angel tucked him in and wrapped his arms around the exhausted hunter.

"Go to sleep, Dean. I love you."

"Love you too."

Castiel gave him a soft and gentle kiss and Dean drifted off knowing he wouldn't leave for anything. His angel was there to hold him and stay with him through it all.

**Part 2**

Sam paced around the den restlessly and Bobby watched him.

"Where do you think he took him?"

"No idea. But if Dean's safe with anyone it's Cas."

"I know that. I'm just…"

"Worried. I know, Sam. He's your brother and you have every right to be."

"Is Dean okay? I mean…"

"He's fine, Sam. We got to him just in time before any real damage was done."

Sam nodded and continued pacing.

Bobby looked down at what he was holding, "Got any more calls from Gabriel?"

Sam looked down at the cell phone in his hands as if forgetting he even had it.

"No. He's busy and I don't wanna bug him. But I think we could use him more than ever right now."

"Me too, kid. Me too."

They heard loud noises upstairs and knew immediately who it was.

"Guess your dad's leaving. Not too surprised you ask me."

"I wish he would at least try. But I guess after all these years he hasn't changed."

"I'll keep on trying to get through to him, Sam. But you know how stubborn he is."

"Yeah Bobby, he smiled, Thanks for everything you've done for us already."

"No need to thank me. Your boys are the only family I got left. And I ain't gonna let you go that easy."

Sam gave Bobby a final smile before heading upstairs. After the ordeal some things needed to be discussed. And they needed to be discussed fast.

Sam really didn't feel like arguing, but he would do anything to make his father stay for a little while longer. After all, they had just gotten him back and Sam would be damned if he was gonna let him go that easily. But Sam also had to think of his brother, what this was doing to him and Cas. And he put them first, he would always put them first. His dad wasn't packing anymore when he entered. He was just standing there.

"Are you gonna leave?"

"Not sure. Bobby probably wants me too."

Sam sighed, "No he doesn't Dad, he wants us all to be a family again."

"We never were a family, Sammy."

"That's not true. Just stick around for a few more days. Please, for me?"

"I can't, Sam. I'm trying to pretend that everything's just fine but it's not. I can't accept this. I'm not accustomed to this."

"I want you to stick around because I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling you. But this person means a lot to me and if I mean a lot to you, you'll stay."

John looked up at his youngest and knew he was doing his best to beg him. He hadn't ever done much for Sam, and maybe now was the time to make it up to him. He didn't feel much like packing and hitting the road anyway. After all, he just got here. If he couldn't make things work with Dean he would definitely make things work with Sam.

"Alright. For a few more days."

"Great, Sam said excitedly, I'll go tell Bobby."

He ran back downstairs and John was faced with what could possibly be one of the worst decisions of his life. But there was no going back now.

John began to unpack the few things he had managed to pack as Bobby walked upstairs. He stood at the door watching and John continued what he was doing.

"Glad you decided to stay. Your boys need you."

"Might as well make things right with Sammy."

"And Dean."

"Bobby…"

"Don't. I don't feel much like arguing right now. Let's just keep our traps shut and get through another day."

"Where did he take him?"

"You honestly think I would tell you if I knew? What you did out there, John, was wrong. And what's worse is you did it to your own son. And I really don't have anything to say to you but that you should grow up and accept what life throws in your face."

Bobby exited and John stood there shaking his head at him and the mess he had created. Bobby had been giving him lectures about his boys since he could remember. And he had grown so accustomed to it that's all he ever expected anymore. He claimed he always knew what was best for Dean and Sam, and maybe John knew it was true somewhere deep down inside. But he would rather be shot down that accept it or admit it to himself. They were both stubborn, and someday it would be the death of both of them. John sat on his bed and thought about those wings. Weren't angels' wings supposed to be white? But they weren't. They were pitch black and he remembered how they had blocked out the sun and made him see nothing else, feel nothing else but how truly scared he felt when he realized the damage they could do and the sheer power of them. They were…They were…

Beautiful

**Part 3**

Sam was still pretty frantic but he realized waiting around for Dean and Castiel didn't mean they were gonna show up anytime soon. So he crashed in the room he shared with his absent angel and blocked out everything else easily to think of him. How he lit up his life with smiles and sexiness and candy. How they wrapped their arms around each other at night and reminisced upon past events, past things they had done. How they would sit under the stars and gaze up at fireworks when New Years came. How he was always there when he needed someone, and even when he didn't. But not now. Now he was off on his own little adventure, and it made Sam sick to his stomach. Like eating too much candy but wanting to eat more cause at least he felt love and happiness when he did. He closed his eyes and saw his face but could not bear it. Cause he wasn't here right now. His father was here instead. His son of a bitch of a dad was here making all their lives hell. And why had he begged him to stay? For Gabriel. Which was the most foolish thing he could have possibly done. Dad wouldn't accept Dean and Cas just because he and Gabe were together. It would be double the hatred, double the arguments, double the pain. It would be suicide.

He sighed and rolled over away from the door, "I miss you, Gabe."

He closed his eyes and let sleep take him. And it took him where Gabriel was in the past, in that candy store they had found in Atlantic City. He was in the lollipop section and he had been there for the past twenty minutes.

"What the hell is taking you so long?"

"You can't rush candy shopping, Sammy. I need to find the perfect lollipop."

Sam laughed and wandered back to the chocolate aisle. He had to find the perfect chocolate box himself. He remembered it so clearly. They had been together for a year. And they could have been anywhere in the world but instead there were there. In this dinky little colorful candy shop that didn't have anything special to it except memories and his angel. Gabriel unwrapped a blueberry flavored lollipop and started sucking on it.

"Hey buddy, you have to pay for that."

"Hold your horses, you'll get your money when I'm done."

The way his angel spoke restrained the owner from saying anything further, but suspicious eyes were still on his every move. He made a disgusted face and dropped the lollipop on the highly polished white floor, walking further down the aisle to look at another brand. Sam payed for the chocolates and watched his every move. Gabriel picked up a purple lollipop and flung the money at the owner, disappearing instantly. Sam lingered outside till he showed up, presenting him with a now gift wrapped lollipop.

"For you."

Sam smiled and accepted, handing him the chocolates, which were accepted with wide eyes and a drooling mouth.

"My fave kind, Sam. How did you know?"

"We've been together for a year. I should know."

The angel popped one of the chocolates in his mouth and kissed his hunter, a chocolaty sweet and gooey and perfect kiss. Sam licked his lips and unwrapped the lollipop. It was purple and he wondered whether it tasted like grape. He licked it and liked what he tasted, although he wasn't too sure what the flavor was. He leaned forward to kiss Gabe this time and now his head was spinning and his tongue exploding with all the different tastes in his mouth. Gabriel always had a particular taste, like bubble gum and raspberries, and that paired with the chocolate and unknown flavor proved to be beyond delicious. They kissed passionately several more times, experimenting with the flavors and taking pleasure in little moments such as these. Where everything else seemed to melt away like ice cream and the only certain things were lollipops and kisses in the sunshine. The only certain thing was Gabriel.

"For my hunter, he motioned to the lollipop, the sweetest candy I know."

Sam smiled and melted as the final kiss exploded like fireworks and lit up the sky with so much light it was blinding.

His eyes flicked open as he awakened. He heard voices across the hall and wished to have the strength to get up and welcome them back, but he just wanted to lie back and relax and think of Gabe. His one, his only, true love. He wanted to reminisce on the tastes in his mouth, think about what it would be like to go back there. To leave everything behind in the dust and maybe even take Dean and Castiel with them. With all of them together it would be perfect. More than perfect. It would be like the candy store to last a lifetime. And those moments and memories would be his. They would be at peace like that. He rolled over on his stomach and tried to close his eyes through the sunlight filtering through the curtains, urging him to get up and welcome the new day. But he wanted it to be over. Not just for him but for everyone. He wanted his candy man.

Sam heard someone enter the room and he already knew who it was, just like he knew when Gabriel was there. It didn't even have to be the rustle of feathers, it was just a sort of angelic feeling. He was aware Dean felt it as well. Without turning over he was the first to speak.

"Glad you're back."

There was silence but the tired hunter knew Castiel didn't depart.

"Is Dean okay?"

"Yes, he is fine."

"What about you?"

"I am fine, Sam."

He still was too tired to turn over, but when he opened his eyes Cas was there in front of him, looking down at him in a concerned manner.

"Is everything alright with you, Sam? You do not look well."

He looked away from the angel, "I miss Gabe."

Castiel leaned down, "You dream of him don't you?"

"Yes" he admitted, all the time."

"He will be back, Sam. I know you know this."

He nodded and pushed himself up to be closer to the angel. It was the only comfort he could get right now. He felt guilty because he should be thinking about Dean, but Cas didn't seem to mind. He knew more about Gabriel than Sam did and knew perfectly well that his absence was eating away at him.

"You should eat something. Gabe would want me to look after you."

"You always do, Cas", Sam smiled and pushed himself up.

To his relief Castiel hugged him tightly and Sam hugged him back.

"Thanks Cas."

"It's my pleasure. Now go see Dean. He asked to see you."

Sam finally found himself having the strength to stand up. His brother needed him, and he was going to be there for him. Because that's what brothers did.

**Part 4**

Cas disappeared and reappeared in Bobby's kitchen, where he was currently making dinner. Whatever it was it certainly smelled delicious to him. It was now mid afternoon he realized as he looked outside the little window. The angel dreaded to think how dinner would be tonight, a part of him told him to just have Dean eat upstairs so he didn't get more upset than he already was. But his hunter wanted to make this work, wanted to get through to his father, and wanted Castiel to understand that. And he really was trying to.

Bobby jumped when he turned around, "When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Dean come back with you?"

The angel nodded and moved out of the hunter's way so he could grab the salt and pepper shakers.

"Hand me that knife would ya?"

Castiel did what he was told and watched the hunter carefully.

"What are you making?"

"Turkey with mashed potatoes and stuffing. I know it's past thanksgiving but I'm in a cookin mood today."

"It smells good. Do you require assistance?"

"You sure ya don't wanna be up there with Dean?"

"He needs some alone time with Sam."

"And how's Sam doing?"

"He misses Gabriel."

"Well, maybe tonight's dinner will cheer him up a little. Think you can follow a recipe?"

Cas looked at the book curiously.

"Perhaps."

"Good. Cause I need you to make the gravy. Get the bacon out of the fridge and the bowls should be in the top cupboard over there."

The angel got straight to work and besides having to ask Bobby a few things, was able to manage basically everything else on his own. He actually kind of enjoyed making food. He found it kept his mind off of things he didn't want to think about because he concentrated fully on cooking. He was glad that the hunter let him help and figured this was probably why Bobby liked cooking. It was a great stress reducer.

"You're doing great, Cas."

He smiled and scooted closer to Bobby.

"Is this why you like to cook?"

Bobby knew what Cas meant, "Yeah, it keeps my mind off of things I'd rather not think about."

When he finished with the gravy he started to clean up so Bobby could concentrate fully on the turkey.

"Gee you're a huge help. I'd love it if you stuck around and helped me all the time."

"I will be sticking around for the next few weeks. Well, he thought of Dean, I hope."

"I hope so too, Cas. Even though I hate seeing Dean like this."

"Where does this go?"

"Bottom shelf."

Bobby took a break so he could ask the angel what had been on his mind all day.

"Do you think this is gonna work out?"

They both looked at each other and the hunter could have sworn he saw doubt there in his eyes. And not just a little.

"I want it to work out for Dean."

"That's not what I asked."

"I truly don't know…"

"You don't believe it anymore than I do."

Castiel looked away and glanced outside the window again, though he could feel Bobby's eyes on him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought him back. Maybe it's all useless."

Castiel still could not meet his gaze.

"Maybe we should start thinking about what's really best for that boy up there."

Cas looked back, "You said yourself he needs his father."

"Needs, but I never said that would be the best option."

"What shall I make next?" Cas figured cooking was certainly better than talking about this, than telling Bobby what he really felt.

"I know you care about him, I care about him too. And that's why I'm willing to give this another go, for him. But I need to know you'll step in like the last time if things get rough."

"You know I will, Bobby. Though I assure you, he stepped closer to Bobby and appeared like he was threatening him as well as John, that the next time that happens, I won't be so nice."

Bobby nodded and realized that was the end of the discussion. So he turned back around to his recipe and watched the angel out of the corner of his eye.

"Good. Cause tonight's gonna be when all hell breaks loose."

He nearly thought he said the last thing in his mind, but he realized he didn't when Castiel answered him.

"And I'll be that hell."

John entered the room and Bobby and Castiel didn't even notice because they were so engrossed in their separate recipes that if a bomb went off they probably wouldn't even notice that.

"When's dinner ready?"

Nothing happened to show that they both knew he was there.

"Hello? You guys just gonna ignore me?"

The angel was the first to notice him, and instantly got Bobby's attention.

"What do ya want, John?"

John didn't step closer cause Bobby had that certain glint in his eye, "When's dinner ready?"

"Couple hours."

"I'm gonna go back upstairs then."

Castiel kept his distance with everything in him. Cause what he really wanted to do was throw that man against the wall and slit his throat open and do it all for the man he loved more than anything else in the world.

"I'll call you down when it's all ready."

Bobby wanted to tell John not to disturb Dean but he feared if he even brought his name up he would regret it instantly, cause the hunter likely would not take his advice. So he just kept his trap shut and hoped Dean was left alone till dinner. He noticed how John kept his gaze away from the angel and was particularly glad for that. No fights in the kitchen was a rule he enforced highly. Cooking was escapism and food was peace, and Bobby believed this more than anything. No fights in his kitchen.

John nodded and they both heard him walk back upstairs. He and Cas exchanged looks and continued cooking. John could hear his sons talking upstairs and went back downstairs to the kitchen cause he then realized there were some things he wanted to say to that angel. Calmly for now. He assumed the angel had already felt him coming because they were both facing him when he walked back in. Bobby's arms were crossed and Castiel's hands were at the ready in case he needed to do some real damage. Just not in the kitchen, he remembered what Bobby had told him only minutes before.

"Where'd you take him?"

"John..." Bobby warned.

"No, he put his foot down, I want to know where that angel took my son."

"You don't have the right to know that, John."

He stepped closer to the angel, "Tell me or I'll rip your head off."

"Give it your best shot human."

John stepped back but only a few inches.

"Whether you like it or not Dean is my son."

"You were in hell for how long. You stopped being his father a long time ago."

"I came back for him. And family trumps everything. Even death", he glanced over at Bobby, who had said that a long time ago.

"I have been there for him because you were not. If you expect me to abandon him now just because you came back…Think again, John Winchester."

"You will never be a part of this family. You're an angel. And you're not welcome around my boy."

"Family doesn't end in blood, John. And Castiel was officially a part of this family the second he fell for Dean."

John looked up at the angel in shock, "You fell for him?"

It was true he didn't know much about angels, but he knew all about falling. And what it truly meant.

"Yes."

"But you're not fully human."

"Some of my abilities were restored."

"Why did you fall?"

"I fell in love with Dean."

"That's not possible. Angels can't feel a damn thing."

Bobby stepped forward to put his arm around the angel, who John was still staring at in utter disbelief. An angel had fallen for his son? Not much could trump that in amazement and shock.

"It was love at first sight, John. If you were here you would've known that."

John finally understood. Why this angel was here, why he was so close to Dean. Their being together was more than just love. It was…They were linked, bonded in ways beyond belief. It was an angelic bond. It was almost like they were soul mates.

But that still was wrong in his eyes.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but Dean's love wounded me and hurt me more."

"What do you mean?"

"Your son's beauty is blinding to me. His heart, his soul is almost angelic. I fell for him and him alone."

"What does that mean?" John thought the angel was gonna say his son was an angel next.

"It's not what you think. He's just talking about love," Bobby answered for him.

"How long ago did you fall?"

"About a year."

John nodded and sank down into one of the kitchen chairs. This was all getting to be too much. What must he endure next?

"Are we not gonna argue tonight? Cause if we're not I'd really like to get back to my cookin."

Bobby eyed John, who just sat there like a lump, he looked too weary to fight tonight. But Castiel confronted him anyway.

"You better be careful on what you say to me and Dean from now on."

John looked up into his vivid blue eyes, only half paying attention.

"Just because I'm not fully angel anymore doesn't mean I can't make you beg for mercy."

He walked out of the room and back upstairs to his hunter. He was in the mood to fight if no one else was. But Bobby wanted peace, and after everything the hunter had done for them, he would give it to him. At least until dinner.

**Part 5**

Sam entered Dean's room as soon as he heard Cas walk downstairs. His brother was lying down on the bed, eyes closed and on his side.

"Hey bro, he said softly, you awake?"

His brother shifted slightly and grunted, eyes finally flicking open.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, it's me.

He sat down on the bed and waited patiently for Dean to push himself up into a sitting position.

"Cas said you wanted to see me."

Dean nodded and leaned against Sam, which made them both fully realize how exhausted he was.

"You should get some rest, Dean. I can come back later."

"No. I don't want to sleep."

He looked closer at Sam and saw the outlines of circles growing under his eyes.

"You don't look so good yourself, Sammy."

Sam sighed, "I'm here to talk about you, Dean. Don't worry about me."

"It's Gabe. Isn't it?"

Sam felt an instinct to pull away cause he really didn't want to talk about this, but by now his brother was leaning heavily into him and he didn't have the heart to push him away. So he gave in.

"I can't sleep, I can hardly eat, and I don't have the strength to argue. Hell, I can't do anything without him, Dean."

"He wouldn't want you to miss him so much."

"Easy for you to say. How'd you feel if Cas was gone?"

"I'd feel sick" Dean admitted.

"Precisely."

Dean pulled away slightly and continued to look at Sam. Although now his expression wasn't concern for Sam, but deep sadness and loss that Sam had rarely seen before.

"Dean? What's wrong, man?"

"I don't know what to do, Sammy."

"What do you mean?"

Tears started to fall from Dean's eyes but Sam wiped them away and urged him to continue.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love Cas but should I feel guilty that I'm with him?"

"No no no, Dean. Don't ever say that."

"Cause Dad doesn't like him. He doesn't want me to be happy."

"Screw Dad, Dean. Who gives a crap what he thinks anyway. You think I feel guilty being with Gabe?"

"Do you?"

"Of course not", Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around his elder brother, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You're happy when you're with Castiel, and that makes me happy. And you're not gonna throw that away just cause Dad came back and thinks he's boss. I won't let you."

Dean leaned further into Sam.

"Thanks Sammy."

"I love you, Dean. And I'm going to fight for what you have with Cas. Cause your happiness means everything to me big brother. I've always got your back."

Sam pulled away and forced him to lie down. Dean tried to pull him down too and he allowed it to happen.

"Get some sleep, Dean."

"Don't leave, Sammy."

Sam smiled and embraced his brother, "I won't."

So the two brothers lied next to each other, Sam's arm wrapped around Dean and Dean leaning heavily into Sam. The eldest Winchester fell asleep first, but Sam followed soon after. Even though his thoughts and dreams were plagued with Gabriel. Like always.

**Part 6**

Sam's eyes flicked open in a world a million miles away. Flicked open to find his angel staring down at him, smelling like strawberries and chocolate. It was daylight and they were lying back on the hood of some car. Where he was Sam didn't care, all he cared about was that Gabe was with him now. And that was better than anything. He always knew when he was dreaming, Gabe always had some way of showing it to him. It was the only way he was able to see him at the moment, when he came into his dreams and took over, taking him away to some mystical place. A mystical place that always had some sort of exquisite candy shop nearby. He pushed himself up and Gabriel didn't pull away in time so they ended up kissing in what Sam felt hadn't been for so long.

"Mmm, Sam moaned, you taste like strawberry shortcake."

His angel smiled and pointed at a plate next to him.

"I brought a piece for you."

He dug into it cause he was starving and Gabriel always brought him the best food. He liked seeing the way his face lit up when he dug into it happily. Sam had as much of a sweet tooth as he did, and they often spent their days searching for new desserts and taste testing them, blending the different flavors in their mouths while kissing. It was heaven for Sam, and for Gabe, well, it was better than heaven. He finally found a soul mate in Sam, someone who enjoyed the finer things and little moments of life. Someone whose kisses were so damn delicious. When the angel was with him he felt like he didn't even need candy anymore, cause he would pick Sam over cake and lollipops and Hershey's kisses any day of the week.

Gabriel licked his hunter's sticky fingers and pulled closer, "Did you like it, cupcake?"

Sam grinned and kissed him, reminiscing on the day when he had first called him that. He had hated it from the get go, but the more he fell head over heels in love with him, the more he accepted it and grew to love it as much as he loved everything else about Gabe. He remembered this was a dream.

"When are you gonna come?"

"Soon Sam. I'm just wrapping a few things up."

"Please hurry, Sam pleaded, I can't live without you."

"I noticed. But you have to hang on. Cause when I get there I want you to be well rested and happy."

Sam nodded and frowned, not wanting to be plunged back into reality or even just the nothingness of sleep.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Gabe."

"I'm sorry I can't stay here with you longer."

They kissed one last time and his angel's fingers found themselves on his forehead. He waited and dreaded the moment when the feeling of sweet dreams was gone.

**Coming up in Chapter 5…**

**Dean's stress reaches a high level and Cas focuses entirely on his hunter's well being, Bobby tries to pull the family back together, Sam spends some more dream time with Gabriel, and John learns more than he wants to know…**


	5. Shiver

**Family Reunion**

**Chapter 5: Shiver**

**Part 1**

John's insomnia was really killing him. He wondered if sleeping outside would work better, under the stars and among the trees and cars. But it was the thoughts of Dean and Castiel together which gave him no rest and no reprieve. He had shut his mouth during dinner, partly because the two lovers had trimmed it down a little on their romance. Except for the eye contact, that still killed him. That still shook him to the core. Back to his insomnia, that's why when he heard screams emanating from the room across from his, it didn't shock him as much as it shocked Bobby and Sam. He jumped out of bed so fast he nearly tripped over his sheets, and he was the first one there, leaning in the doorway and wanting himself to be the one to comfort Dean. Not that stupid angel. He had come back and he had to make up for lost time. And with the angel there constantly he couldn't do it. There was no way.

Dean was breathing hard and covered in sweat, his face pale and body shaking with such force John thought he would explode. Dreams of hell. Sam had warned him of this, he just thought he would never see it. Castiel was holding him tightly and whispering comforting words that brought Dean back down to reality. The sight of how terrified and vulnerable his eldest looked made his blood run cold, and the fact that an angel was there with him, in his bed, was enough to freeze him in place. He wondered why all he could ever do was stand there and stare whenever he saw those two together. It was just so unlikely, so unreal. Seemed like a dream gone wrong. He felt Sam and Bobby behind him, heard the latter shuffle downstairs mumbling about making a pot of coffee, and the former pushing himself past John and into the room. But one look from Cas prevented him from walking in further.

"It's okay, Dean. Just calm down. I'm here."

"Cas…"

"You're not there, Dean. You're here with me remember?"

"Cas, don't leave me. I don't want to go back there."

"I'll never let them take you, baby."

The word brushed past John's mind and he was too caught up in the moment to realize what the word meant. Until later of course.

"Shhh, you're okay. I love you, Dean. Go back to sleep. I'm here."

Dean managed to calm down considerably, and John hated to admit it was due to the angel. He continued to hold him until his breathing evened out and his body ceased shaking to fall into sleep once more. But he didn't fall away from Cas, his grace continued to hold on to his aching soul, cradling it and caressing it even when he let his body go. Cas pulled the covers back over him. He looked up at Sam after running a hand through his hunter's spiky and sweaty hair. Sam walked over and sat down on the bed next to Cas, looking down at his brother worriedly.

"He's okay now, Sam. Sound asleep."

"No more nightmares tonight?"

"No more nightmares. I'll make sure of that."

Sam smiled knowing how protected and loved Dean was. He had been pulled out of his dream with Gabriel. But he was glad, because the screams had startled him when the dream had ended, and he didn't want to go back to the torturous black hole of darkness and despair being without his angel caused. He looked back to assure his father everything was fine, but he was already gone.

John couldn't watch anymore so he headed downstairs to talk to Bobby, the only person he felt like he could talk to right now. Bobby stood still in his kitchen, waiting impatiently for the coffee to brew. He knew this would happen, he knew as soon as he knew John was coming back. Castiel had told him that when Dean was stressed this would happen. And look at that, it did. He looked up from the coffee pot as he heard familiar footsteps.

"You should get back to sleep."

"Can't after that. Haven't been sleeping anyway."

"Cheers to that."

Bobby brought down five mugs and turned around to face a very wearied looking hunter.

"You look like hell burnt over, John."

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately."

He decided to cut the bullshit and get on with it before the hot coffee shut them all up for good.

"How much does this happen?"

"Used to happen a lot before he and Cas were together. But there hasn't been a fit in months."

"Why's that?"

"It's the stress that does it, John."

He moved closer to Bobby and talked considerably lower, not wanting the three upstairs to hear them.

"Did that angel really pull him out?"

"Yep."

John shook his head in disbelief and sunk down into a chair.

"I will never understand how an angel can go through that and drag him away."

"What's it really like down there, John? Dean never talks about it."

"And you think I'm the one who'll tell you what hell's like? What do you think it's like, Bobby?"

Bobby had always had a fascination with hell, even before Dean had been dragged down there himself. But he knew better than to push and get an answer. He had an idea what was down there and for now, until he could get John to talk, for now he would just stick with his assumptions. He was planning on working his hardest to pry it out of John's mouth. It would be perfect payback for what he was putting Dean through at the moment. But the time would come soon enough, he had patience enough for this.

"Forget I even said anything."

He wished the coffee would hurry up. True, this was his kitchen, but he wanted to get away from this sorry ass and back up to his boys.

"How come you don't get nightmares?"

"I was down there longer."

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I got used to it, Bobby. Got used to the torture and the sights and sounds and smells. Doesn't haunt me anymore."

"Hope you're aware that that's not normal. But you Winchesters were never normal to begin with."

John shook his head and realized Bobby would never understand anything. He wanted the coffee to hurry up too. He needed something to scald his tongue to prevent him from wanting to talk about hell. Cause a tiny part of him did want to let it out. But not to Bobby. Truth was he was lying. He had some nightmares the first few nights back. But that was weeks ago, and he was pretty confident he was in the clear now.

_Beep Beep Beep _

The soft sounds coming from the coffee pot were enough to break him out of his reverie, and he noticed how Bobby rushed to fill all the mugs. He passed one to John so fast he nearly scalded his hand.

"Watch it, Singer," he growled.

Bobby shot him a warning look and carried the remaining four mugs on a tray upstairs.

"Morning to you too."

John rolled his eyes at the remark and got up from his comfy place on the chair. The coffee was so hot that he couldn't drink it yet. So he paced around the kitchen not wanting to go outside and burn his hand for good this time. He heard Bobby's annoyed voice as he climbed up the stairs.

"Do me a favor and get some work done around here, John."

Bobby. How he hated him and how he needed him. It was a complex relationship, had been from the day they first met. And it hadn't changed a bit. But he took his coffee anyway and retreated into the comfortable silence of the outside world of cars and fresh smelling trees and sunshine. To think about hell and to think about all the things he wanted to do now that he was back in the world of the living.

**Part 2**

Sam couldn't bring himself to get up off the bed to allow his brother and Castiel more room. And the angel seemed alright with the fact that he was here to stay and watch over his brother for a while. They were both silent and watching Dean like two hawks. He made sure Cas kept his promise, and to his relief Dean wasn't dreaming of hell. He just lay there, silent and still, body relaxing more and more as the seconds passed in worry and doubt. His face was still etched in some remaining pain, an uncomfortable reminder of what had happened not ten minutes before. But Cas touched his forehead and took away some of his worry and anxiety.

"I knew this would happen."

Sam looked up at him. He wondered what else he knew.

"It always happens in times of great stress."

Sam nodded realizing that made sense. Their father had caused this, all the unwanted and unneeded stress of being forced to feel guilty that he was with Castiel. Sam suddenly felt like he should have done more. As if reading his mind the angel knew what was eating away at him.

"There was no way to prevent this, Sam."

"You can tell me that, Cas. But it's not gonna change what I feel."

Cas looked away and nodded sadly.

"Maybe I could have done a little more as well."

"No Cas, Sam smiled, you're perfect. You're everything Dean needs and more. It's me. I've been so caught up in myself lately. I spent so much time being depressed about Gabe being gone, that I haven't seen what was right before me. Didn't pay attention and didn't care about what Dean was going through. And I can't be forgiven for that."

"It's alright, Sam.

"I just didn't think it'd be this hard without him."

"I know. I'm sure Gabriel feels the distance as much as you do."

"And here I am doing it again. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Your brother doesn't blame you. And neither do I."

Sam shook his head and focused back on Dean's silent figure.

"Yeah whatever. I'm sick of talking about him, of thinking about him. I can get no peace."

He felt Cas's hand on his shoulder and he leaned into it. Luckily there was a knock on the open door before anything else was said that he could later regret. He smiled up at Bobby, who thankfully was alone.

"Hey Bobby. Come in."

"He asleep?" He motioned towards Dean.

"Yeah. He's fine now."

"Good."

Bobby handed over the coffee and sat down on the last remaining space the bed had to offer. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I feel awkward watching him when he's sleeping."

"I won't leave him when he's like this."

"You should get some sleep, Sam."

He only shook his head and refused to tear his eyes away from either his coffee or Dean. Cas scooted closer to his brother and pulled the sheets up farther onto his body. Bobby and Sam watched every move, but could find nothing to say.

"I'll make him a nice big breakfast in the morning" Bobby finally spoke.

They all nodded, contented with that. Dean could easily be distracted by food, they all just hoped it would be enough this time around.

"We should go, Sam. Let Cas get some alone time with Dean."

Sam shook his head but felt like he was invading on their privacy anyway. He just felt so bad leaving Dean like this. He wanted him to know he was there for him, he wanted Dean to feel that even though he was asleep he was there and would always be there. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder, which he barely felt, before walking back out.

"Should I go, Cas?"

"That's up to you, Sam. If you wish to stay you can."

Wow the angel was nice. Sam could tell he really wanted to be with Dean. Alone. If Sam were anyone else he would be shoved out the door and it would have been slammed in his face. But Cas knew what Sam was going through at the moment, and also knew he didn't want to be alone. The brothers were stronger together. Together they could fight anything. And with Castiel constantly by their side they were unstoppable. But Cas really wanted to be with his hunter, and Sam couldn't refuse. He would feel the same way with Gabriel.

"Take care of him, Cas. I'll be back later."

He smiled and didn't even stay long enough to see the angel's reaction, but he did hear him close the door. Shutting Dean off to their harsh outside world, particularly their father.

**Part 3**

Bobby walked outside and was shocked to see the snow wasn't falling anymore. But there was enough on the ground to have a serious snowball fight. And maybe later he would get Dean, Sam, and Cas to come out and have that snowball fight, maybe even make a snowman or two. The thought made Bobby smile and as he walked closer to John the smile faded as he realized things would never be happy with all of them there. But Bobby was a fighter, and he had to try anyway.

"Coffee's good."

"Yeah it is", Bobby leaned up against the truck John was working on and watched him.

"You planning on helping?"

"Nope, Bobby smiled, you gotta earn your keep here, Winchester."

John snorted and took a break, wondering why Bobby looked slightly different all of a sudden. He looked…happier? Wait, that couldn't be right. What did he have to be happy about?

"What side of the bed did you sleep on this morning?"

Bobby's smile only widened, "I was thinking maybe we could have a snowball fight later."

John wondered if some supernatural thing turned his mind into that of a five year olds.

"What are we little kids again?"

The older hunter glared at him, "Not for us you idjit, for them."

He motioned towards the house and almost wanted to walk right back in there and drag their asses out here. But it was still dark and Dean was more than likely still asleep. He turned around to see John staring up at the upstairs window.

"When dawn comes we should do something for Dean."

"That's what I've been saying, John. Ya been deaf for the past five minutes?"

John looked away and turned back to work on the car.

"What happened, Bobby?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I've got no clue. Ever since Cas came…"

"Yeah, John butt in, Ever since that angel pushed his way into his world."

He threw the wrench aside and Bobby had a feeling something else was coming.

"Sam said he wants me to stay because he wants me to meet someone. Have any idea who?"

Gabriel. Oh no.

Let's face it, Bobby's sick of lying. But honestly, what else can he do? His silence must have been a little too long for the hunter's liking.

"I know you know, Bobby. Can't hide it that easily."

"Believe me when I say ya don't wanna know, John. It's for Sam to tell you."

"Yeah, and knowing him he won't."

"Well, you're just gonna have ta wait then."

"I'm not that patient, Bobby."

"I'm aware. None of you stubborn pain in the ass Winchesters are."

"Do you know if it's human?"

"Not telling you anything."

"It's definitely not human then."

Bobby wanted to try to make a beeline for the house.

"Have you ever met this, uh, creature?"

"Stop asking me questions, Winchester!"

John could get into an argument, but really, why bother. He would find out soon enough, and Bobby would never be the one to tell.

"Does Sam have a girlfriend?"

"It's something like that. Let's just leave it there."

"What so my whole family is happily married now?"

"Dean and Castiel aren't married, John. Not yet anyway", he mumbled.

That really caught John's attention.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothin. I didn't say nothin."

He stepped closer to Bobby, getting right up in his face, which might not have been such a good idea.

"Let's make this clear, Bobby. My son and that angel are never getting married. Cause what they have is not real. You hear me?"

What Bobby lacked in height he more than made up for in motivation and stubbornness. He would fight for what Dean and Cas had to the death. Cause what they had was beautiful and no one in the world had the right to tell him that it wasn't. One of these days he would kick this Winchester's ass. How could he not see how good Cas was for Dean? How could anyone not see that? There was rage in his heart and it shone through his eyes, but he kept it under control. All he could truly think about was how much more Dean could take before he tore apart at the seams. Would Castiel's love be enough to save him? He smiled internally and he knew it would be.

"What more proof do you need, John. You must be blind."

They'll be married one day, and he would be at their wedding, cheering them all the way. When the day came it would be the happiest day of his life.

They looked each other in the eye for what seemed like decades, seeing who would back down first.

"Is Sam married?"

"No."

"Is he in a relationship?"

"Yes. And let that be the end of it or so help me I will throttle you."

Bobby left John behind in the dust and retreated into his kitchen. Cooking breakfast for his family would keep his mind off of everything that had happened so far. And everything that would happen in the days to come. When Gabriel came everything would change. And Bobby would have even more of a challenge to get his family glued back together.

**Part 4**

Sam lingered in the kitchen. But that wasn't such a good idea because all he could think about was Gabe. He loved candy so much he would even make it himself, he would make it for Sam when he was feeling down and out of it. If only he could remember one of the recipes. So when Gabe arrived a kitchen full of candy would be waiting for him. He heard Bobby walk in.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Do you know how to make any candy?"

"What?"

"It's for Gabe."

Bobby's face softened, "Oh Sam, go get some more sleep and don't stress yourself out over this. Or him", he added.

"Okay" Sam trudged out of the kitchen suddenly realizing how tired he was.

"Sam!"

He turned around to face the man who was like a father to him.

"Tell ya what, we'll make some candy this afternoon. I think I have a recipe somewhere for chocolate bonbons."

Sam smiled and nodded, "That sounds great, Bobby. See you then."

"Get some sleep, Sam."

He did what Bobby asked but the only escapism from reality he could get was with Gabriel. They were on the roof of a car again, a different one this time.

"I hear you're making me candy."

Sam scolded him, "You aren't supposed to know that, Gabe. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Now Sammy, he grinned, you know you can't keep secrets from Tricksters."

"But that's not fair" Sam pouted.

The angel's grin only widened as he kissed his nose and then moved down to his lips.

"Don't fret Sammy. I'll love anything you make me."

He looked around and couldn't figure out where they were.

"Where have you taken me?"

"Don't worry about that. All that matters is that I'm here with you and I brought you some chocolate covered strawberries."

"I don't want any strawberries, Gabe. I want you."

"But you do have me."

"No, his hunter pulled away to stare out at the nearby ocean, I don't mean like this."

"I know."

"I need you."

His angel leaned in to kiss him but Sam pulled away and nearly fell off the car.

"You're depressing me, Sammy."

"Well then hurry up and get here. Cause I'm sick of waiting."

He crossed his arms and refused to play the trickster's game.

"Now take me back."

Gabriel frowned, "That's not fair, Sammy."

"Life's not fair."

His angel's fingers were on his forehead instantly and the last thing the younger Winchester saw was Gabriel's angry face staring at him.

"You'll make this up to me," he warned and Sam thought the exact same thing.

But he didn't get the chance to say it.

Sam expected Cas to be in his room but he was nowhere in sight. He got up to notice that their door was still closed, and he opened it a sliver because he was too bored and too curious. He didn't want to wait till dawn until he got to see them again. Though he realized he really wasn't being fair, he didn't care and didn't feel much guilty as long as he didn't disturb Dean and his angel.

They were both awake and talking. Dean was pacing and Sam felt an abrupt urge to chide Dean for not resting, as Cas was trying to make Dean do. The angel was sitting at the end of the bed, his concerned eyes glued onto his hunter's figure.

"Dean, will you please lie back down. You are worrying me."

"I can't. I don't want to sleep anymore."

Sam wondered if he had had another nightmare. He would hate himself and Cas even more if he found out that he did.

"Dean, you are exhausted. At least rest. For me? You are distressed and not thinking clearly."

"I'm thinking just fine, Cas."

Castiel couldn't take it anymore and flew off the bed to wrap his arms around his hunter, trying to force him back to the bed. He couldn't believe that he gave in, which meant that he was too weak to fight back.

"Cas don't."

He managed to drag Dean gently back into the bed, and he slid under the covers and scooted next to him. Dean turned away, not being able to see the guilt in his angel's eyes anymore. He had been the one to cause that guilt.

"Lie with me, Dean. I am here for you."

"I know, Cas", he turned back to him and his angel placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

"Don't say that. You know I love to take care of you."

Cas turned his face to look him in the eyes and he put his forehead on his.

"I don't want to sleep anymore, Cas."

"Then I'll make sure you don't. Dawn will be here soon so just lie here and rest with me."

Dean nodded, "Love you."

Castiel smiled and he felt his eyes water. His arms instantly wrapped protectively around his hunter and he moved Dean's head down to his neck, so he could cradle it and more easily brush his fingers through his damp hair. Sam watched them, wanting to break the silence but he would feel like an unwanted idiot if he did such a thing. He saw his brother's eyes drift slowly closed, and his angel stared down at him, whispering words Sam wasn't close enough to hear, but were more than likely words of love.

"Dean" Cas whispered, you said you didn't want to fall back asleep."

Dean's eyes only continued to stay closed, and his angel had to admit that he missed those hazels, but he cared more about Dean resting.

"I'm not sleeping. M' just tired."

Castiel could only smile as Dean relaxed into him more and more. As stubborn as Dean was he couldn't fight off the strong pull of sleep. And he couldn't fight the power of Cas's soothing words, which were as sweet as a lullaby. Sam smiled and closed the door. Castiel could make Dean do anything. And he was glad for that because he couldn't. He didn't have that type of power. He didn't have that type of intense and angelic love.

**Part 5**

They all came down for breakfast less than an hour later. Castiel attached himself to Dean, sitting next to him and watching his every move. He looked worried, they all look worried, but Sam felt really bad for Cas because that was the love of his life sitting there, looking like hell and not even making his usual morning jokes. They jumped from subject to subject, but Castiel remained in an undying conversation with Dean, which none of them could figure out. Sam was overjoyed to hear that Bobby had found the recipe, and John even offered to help but it was probably because he had nothing better to do. About half way through the breakfast Dean finally got up enough confidence to include himself in the conversation. And John, surprisingly, was able to talk to him without getting into an argument.

"So Dean, you were in hell for four months?"

But what a jerk he was to even bring up that touchy subject.

"Yeah."

"But the months feel like decades don't they?"

"Yeah."

Dean was comfortable in giving one word answers for now. He could feel Castiel beside him, he dropped his hand down and felt him grab it and squeeze it, and he didn't even have to look over at his angel to know that he was smiling. Yeah, his angel was there for him. And as long as he was, he could do this.

"You remember everything?"

"No."

"Just bits and pieces" Castiel added.

"Did I ask you?" John demanded Cas.

He could feel Dean's hand tighten against his and he looked over at him to smile and let him know everything was okay. He wouldn't leave his hunter no matter what was thrown at him.

"You really should be asking Cas, Dad. He remembers more than I do."

John glared over at the angel for a brief moment.

"So they only come to you in dreams?"

Dean nodded, "What about you?"

"Same goes for me" John lied.

He didn't need to reveal everything to his family right away.

Bobby interrupted and Dean was grateful, "Are we doing this snowball fight tonight or what?"

Sam and Castiel nodded in excitement and Dean followed in their lead. They would be able to bond more and even have some fun. Besides, he wanted to throw a few snowballs at Cas. He thought they would be picking teams next, but to Dean's disappointment, Bobby went straight back to the topic he was both curious about and on the other hand wanted to know nothing more about.

"So John, what exactly do you remember about hell?"

John thought about so many things. First he wanted to change the subject, then he wondered if getting up and making a run for it would work. But maybe it was better if it all came out before Sam's guest came by. That way there were be no more secrets, no more lies, no more wondering. Unloading it all would also allow him to remember it more clearly, and John, unlike Dean, never wanted to forget about hell. It was something to remember. Hell had changed him in a lot of ways, it made him think about things he never thought about before, and it gave him a completely different opinion of demons. He liked to think hell made him into a better person. And that's why he was going to tell his family everything. After all, they deserved to know. After all…

Sam broke a silence so thick it couldn't be cut by the sharpest knife out there.

"Before you reveal everything maybe I should say something."

Bobby shook his head in warning but Sam still went on. How much worse could this be than what John had to tell them?

But when he looked back on it he realized how stupid he truly was. It wasn't exactly something to be said before hell came up. You couldn't just switch instantly from angels to demons. But tell that to a determined and sick of waiting patiently Sam. He just couldn't be held back.

John turned his full attention on him.

"I think I should tell you who my friend is before the uh…arrival."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah. Uh, it's an angel. We're in a relationship."

"That's great, Sam. I can't wait to meet her."

He neglected to say his angel was male for now, no need to rush things. He figured there wasn't much importance to it anyway.

"What's her name?"

"Uh…uh…it's Gabriella."

"Can't wait, Sam", he smiled.

Sam smiled awkwardly back.

"Yeah. She's gonna love you."

Sam was suddenly starting to panic. And he had no one to blame but himself.

**Coming up in Chapter 6…**

**John reminisces about hell. He tells his family everything he went through and just how exactly he got out. Also, he finds out a little more about Sam's so called lover. **


End file.
